Christmas Eve With You
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Will and Emma get stranded inside on a stormy, snowy Christmas Eve but make the best out of their time together.


**A/N: Just a little something I can't believe I never thought of writing before! Merry Christmas and happy new year to all you wemma fans who are actually still out there and reading this!**

* * *

"Danny Schuester…you need to stop fussing young man!"

Will stood over the changing table in the nursery, struggling to get his nine month old's arm into the last sleeve of the onesie. Danny was getting impatient with the whole getting dressed process and kept trying to roll himself over in order to sit up.

He was too young to understand what Christmas was but it was like he could sense his parents' excitement and his hyperactivity levels grew to new heights just in the couple hours he had been awake.

Danny squealed in laughter as Will constantly shifted between holding down his left arm and trying to shove his flailing right arm into the sleeve, thinking his father to be playing a game.

"Danny!" Will tried to scold as Danny's right arm flew across him and grabbed a hold of Will's arm and gripped as tight as he could, but the only thing that came out was a laugh.

Will pressed his lips together in determination and pulled Danny's hand off of him and finally managed to just push it through the open sleeve.

He let out a sigh of relief once he zipped the onesie up and his son was finally dressed.

"There. All done. Now that took five more minutes than necessary, didn't it Danny?"

In this time Danny rolled himself over and then pushed up onto his knees, allowing Will to pull the attached hood up over his head.

A few stray red curls poked out from the hood and Will tried in vain to smooth them back under. "Sorry kid, looks like you've been cursed with the Schuester curl."

Danny only grinned and bounced on his knees happily.

"I'll tell you what though," Will smiled as he lifted Danny into his arms, and fingered the tiny antlers on top of Danny's head, "you are just the cutest reindeer I have ever seen."

Danny brought his hands up over his head and squealed happily at feeling the soft antlers and started to pull on them playfully.

Will chuckled. "Yes your grandparents are just going to love this!"

His attention was suddenly pulled to the window as a loud howling wind lightly shook the glass. "That is...if we get to go."

He walked over to the window and leaned in to see outside. The street and houses were barely visible through the veil of white blowing snow.

Danny's hands left the antlers and he pressed his hands against the window. He made a deep noise of aversion, which had Will laughing , and quickly removed his hands from the cold glass.

He babbled incoherently, looking up at his father and rubbing his hands against the front of his onesie.

Will laughed and lifted one of Danny's hands to his mouth and pressed his open palm to his lips causing Danny to erupt in loud giggles. He repeated this with his other hand and again Danny's squealing laughter pierced the air.

"Hands all warm now, Danny?" Will asked his son and Danny clasped his hands together and mirrored the syllables in his father's phrase with vague similarity to the words.

Will's smile widened at the attempt. "One of these days you will say something that makes sense. You're very close to it, I can feel it."

Another strong gust of wind rattled the window and Danny jumped at the sound, turning wide eyed back to the window.

"It doesn't look good out there, does it Danny?"

"No it certainly doesn't." Another voice spoke up and Will turned around to see Emma in the doorway.

"Oh." Emma smiled and covered her mouth to stifle her giggles as her eyes locked onto her son.

Danny squealed and bounced excitedly in his father's arms at the sudden appearance of his mother.

"Oh Danny, my little boy, what did daddy do to you?" Emma laughed as she walked in.

"Hey!" Will protested. "He looks adorable. And he loves it, don't you Danny? Can you show mommy your antlers?" He asked and lightly tugged at one of the antlers on his hood to show him.

Danny seemed to remember they were there and his hands flew to his head and he grabbed both antlers and squealed happily.

Both Emma and Will laughed. "He does seem to like them." Emma agreed with a smile.

"I told you!"

Once again Danny mimicked his father's syllables with his own baby babble, causing both parents to smile at him.

"Very good baby." Emma praised him and Danny clapped his hands together and bounced happily.

"It's just a shame no one will be able to see you in that cute little outfit."

Will frowned, shifting Danny's weight on his hip. "Why not?"

Emma shook her head. "The storm, Will. Have you looked outside? There's no way we can go out in that."

"Well it's bad now but we're not supposed to be at my parents until two. That's still hours away."

"Even if the storm stops before then, the roads won't be plowed in time." Emma explained.

Will's frown deepened. "My parents were so looking forward to spending Christmas with their first grandchild. My mom even promised not to have a single drink."

"I know." Emma sighed. "And Danny would have had such a good time too but there's nothing we can do, Will. It would take us an hour to get there at least and it's dangerous. If the roads are plowed tomorrow maybe we can go for Christmas Day."

Will sighed in resignation and nodded. "You're right, I know you're right. I just hate to disappoint them."

Emma smiled slightly. "I know but I think they'd much rather have us safe and Danny doesn't know any better anyway."

They both glanced to Danny who now had one fist in his mouth while the other hand still gripped at one of the antlers. Once he saw both his parents looking at him he smiled and gurgled happily past his fist.

"We were going to have Christmas Day to ourselves so we'll just switch the days. I can cook the ham tonight for us and go to your parents tomorrow, provided the weather is alright." Emma said.

Will nodded and smiled, looking back to his wife. "Alright, that sounds like a good idea." He glanced back down at Danny. "Well I guess I have to call grandpa and grandma and let them know we're not coming today." He told his son in baby talk and chuckled quietly as Danny stared back at him, now pulling the hood down his forehead as he continued to hold onto the antler. He chuckled quietly. "Okay little Rudolph let's go."

He shared a smile with Emma and they both walked out of the nursery and toward the living room.

They had a small tree up on a small table in the corner of the room, where the larger tree had been in previous years. They decided until Danny was old enough to not put any ornaments in his mouth that they would go with the small, artificial tree that was well out of reach. It was still a beautiful tree and Danny could easily see it while in his parents arms and always became overjoyed by the lights and colors.

Will placed Danny down on his usual blanket and immediately he was moving onto his knees and crawling happily over to his pile of toys.

Emma perched herself on the edge of the couch nearest to his play area and smiled as she watched him while Will went into the kitchen to call his parents.

After a few minutes Will appeared at Emma's side and she looked up at him with a small smile. "How did it go?"

Will let out a small sigh but smiled. "Well they were disappointed as suspected but they understood. I told them we'd be there tomorrow if the storm stopped and they were more than fine with that. They said to wish you and Danny a Merry Christmas if we can't make it though."

Emma nodded. "It was the best thing to do, it's getting to be blizzard conditions out there."

"I know." Will stole a glance to the window where nothing could be seen through the gusts of white whipping past. "And at least we get a White Christmas."

"A very White Christmas." Emma added.

"And you know what," he slipped his hand on to her shoulder with a smile and gave a little squeeze, "with Danny here, I'm more than happy to spend Christmas Eve with you."

Emma beamed back up at him and lifted her hand to cover his.

Suddenly Will gasped and an even brighter smile lit up his face.

"What?" Emma asked, her brow raising inquisitively.

"Christmas Eve with you…" He muttered under his breath and he crossed the room to get to the keyboard.

He turned on the keyboard and played a few sample chords. At the sound of the piano, Danny instantly stopped playing and sat up straight, whipping his head over to the sound, and then started squealing happily, waving his arms up and down.

"Em, bring him over here." Will said, as he scooted over on the piano bench to make room for his wife.

Emma smiled brightly, now knowing exactly what Will was doing and got to her feet. She lifted Danny into her arms and carries him over and took the empty seat beside Will, securing her arms around the wiggly child's middle to keep him steady on her lap.

Will smiled down at Danny as he started to play s light but upbeat tune. "Danny," he began to speak over the music and Danny looked up at the sound of his name, "this was a song I wrote for your mom before we were even together. Then once we did have our first Christmas together I taught her the song and every year since we have played this song. In a couple years hopefully we'll have another voice to join us. For now, Me and mommy are just going to show you."

He circled the opening chords one more time before singing,

 _I never saw a reindeer fly..._

He chuckled into the next line as Emma lifted Danny's arms above his head to simulate flying.

 _Make its way across the sky_

 _But I know if I close my eyes my wishes will come true_

 _Like the one I saved for you…_

Will lifted his eyes to Emma and met her eyes and they shared a loving smile and her voice then joined his and Danny let out another squeal of joy as his mother's voice at his ear.

 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

 _Don't care it's cold outside…_

As if to remind them of its presence, the wind rattled the window and emma squeezed Danny against her, wrapping him in her warmth.

 _Let it snow, Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

 _I'll keep you warm tonight_

 _Through the good times and bad_

 _Happy and sad_

 _I'm still holding on_

 _I know what I have_

 _And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you…_

 _With you…_

 _Yeah…_

Will laughed, momentarily taking one hand off the keyboard to tickle Danny's belly and the sound of Danny's laughter filled the room.

 _The simple things like going home_

 _And friends will say, 'you're not alone'_

 _Songs of joy that keep you strong_

 _Make everything okay_

 _Oh, and Santa's on his way…_

Emma wiggled Danny in her lap as she echoed,

 _On his way…_

They repeated the chorus, each stifling their laughter as Danny wiggled happily in time to the music, even chiming in with his own voice, trying to sing along with them.

 _The sleigh bells are ringing_

 _They're getting real close_

 _I think I hear Rudolph just up the road._

Emma flicked at the antlers on Danny's head and he once again reached up to grab them and bounced on Emma's lap.

 _Candle lights_

 _And hearts full of hope_

 _The stars burning bright_

 _Somethings never change_

Will's fingers tickled the keys with on one hand as the song grew a little quieter, and he placed his other hand on Danny's lap and leaned in closer to him. dannys full attention was now on his father.

 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

 _My arms are open wide_

 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

 _I'll keep you warm tonight_

 _Through the good times and bad_

 _The happy and sad_

 _I'm still holding on I know what I have_

 _And all that I want:_

 _It's Christmas Eve with you_

 _Let it snow, let it snow,_

 _The fire's burning bright_

 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

 _I'll keep you warm tonight_

 _It's not just the gifts under my tree_

Emma pointed over to the tree, guiding Danny's gaze over to it and he instantly grew that much more excited at the sight of the all the colorful twinkly lights

 _The best things in life are totally free_

She hugged him tighter and Will reached over to gently tug at one of his antler, bringing Danny's attention back to him.

 _And waiting for me is Christmas Eve with you…_

 _Is Christmas Eve with you..._

Will slowly trailed off, playing the last chord with one hand as he used his other hand to lean in towards Danny and lightly tap his nose. He met his son's eyes and then leaned in all the way until his nose touched dannys. A wide smile broke across his lips as the sound of Danny's joyful laughter reached his ears, coupled a few seconds later with Emma's sweet giggle.

His throat tightened at the sudden overwhelming swell of emotion. Every day of the last nine months had been a dream come true and he still couldn't believe that he had a son and he was here living this moment.

Yes, he wished his parents could have taken part in this day but the words of his song had never rang more true. He didn't care about the storm, all that mattered was the little boy now squishing his face between his little hands and the woman who mothered him.

He let out a half laugh and half groan as Danny's hands quickly climbed from his cheeks to his hair and got his fingers tangled in his gelled curls. "Ow! Danny, no, ow, that's Daddy's hair!" Will quickly grabbed his son's little wrists and untangled his fingers from his hair.

Danny was still laughing and his wide smile revealed the few white teeth just starting to poke their way through his pink gums.

Danny's fingers gripped at the air eager to grab a hold of something and Will moved his hands over to keyboard and pressed down.

"Oooooo!" Danny awed at the noise and suddenly his full attention was on the keyboard where he slammed his hands on the keys.

Will rubbed his sore head and attempted to blindly fix his curls and caught a sympathetic look from Emma. His lips twitched in a small smile as he shrugged and she giggled quietly.

They let Danny play for about thirty more seconds before Will gently tore his hands away and pressed them to his lap before immediately placing his own hands on the keys and started into another upbeat Christmas carol.

The small family sang through three and a half songs before the lights started flickering.

Will and Emma shared a wary glance but continued with the song as Danny didn't seem to notice and was happily dancing on Emma's lap.

Then suddenly the lights completely shut off, plunging the room into darkness and silence.

Danny stilled instantly and looked up wide eyed. It only took a few seconds for the whimpering to start and Emma clutched him tighter as Will shot off the bench.

"The candles are already out, Will. The matches are in the kitchen."

Will heaved a small sigh of relief as he brushed Emma lightly on the back. "Oh Emma, God bless your need to be prepared."

Danny's cries were already growing louder as Will maneuvered his way through the dark living room and into the kitchen.

Emma murmured words of comfort against Danny's ear , bouncing him on her lap in an effort to calm him.

Will felt his way around the counters until he found where they kept the matches. He grabbed the box and headed back into the living room.

"Try singing to him." Will instructed at hearing their son was not calming down. "He always loves that."

"Right of course." Emma murmured and then started to sing _"sleigh ride"_ quietly yet joyfully as possible near Danny's ear.

Will lit a match and went around the room finding each of the strategically placed candles Emma had set around the room, slowly bringing a warm glow of light into the room.

Emma was now on her feet, holding Danny against her hip and bouncing lightly around the room as she continued to sing. Danny's cries were slowly dying with the combination of the bouncing, his mother's soothing voice and the dim light in the room.

He was once again sucking on his fist, blubbering past his hand as he rested his head against Emma's shoulder and looked around the room.

Will quickly finished up lighting all the candles in the room and then blew out the match.

They all jumped as a particularly loud gust of wind slammed against the side of the house and sent Danny into another round of loud whimpers.

"Oh no, baby, it's alright...it's alright…" Emma cooed softly against Danny's ear and Danny completely buried his face into Emma's shoulder, muffling his cries. "We're safe, Danny, nothing's going to hurt you inside."

 _Let it Snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…_

Will's low voice started to sing as he walked over to stand with his wife and son. He stopped on the other side of Danny and pressed himself against Emma's side, squishing Danny gently in between them and covering him in warmth and protection.

He gently placed his hand on Danny's back and continued singing.

 _Don't care it's cold outside…._

Danny slowly lifted his head and sniffling, looked towards his father, who smiled at him warmly.

 _Let it Snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…_

This time Emma sang and Danny now tilted his head back to glance at his mother and she mirrored Will's smile.

Their voices came together as they squished Danny even further.

 _I'll keep you warm tonight._

Danny's cries had quieted and he blinked as he looked back at Will. Then he gurgled and hummed, smiling past the fist still in his mouth.

Will's smile widened and his eyes flickered up to Emma for a moment and he nodded his head in the direction of the couch. She nodded once and together they strolled over to the couch, Danny still tucked between them, as they continued the rest of the chorus.

Will rubbed Danny's back once as Emma sat down. Will quickly grabbed a small snowflake printed blanket off of Danny's spot on the floor and wrapped Danny in it before he completely settled on Emma's lap. Then he grabbed a red and green striped blanket off the opposite end of the couch and brought it over to wrap around his and Emma's shoulders as he sat down next to her.

Emma fixed the snowflake blanket around Danny until he was completely cocooned, nothing visible but his antlered head and tear stained, pink face.

He had fully calmed down and stopped crying and was intently focused on both his parents who were still singing. Will had transitioned into 'Let it Snow' from 'Christmas Eve With You' and Danny removed his hand from his mouth and started to giggle quietly along with their singing.

He remained still, happily bundled up on Emma's lap for a good ten minutes before he started to wiggle inside the blanket, whining and pushing to break free.

Will reached over and unwrapped him from the blankets and Danny's arms burst free almost smacking Will in the face as he waved them happily, now sitting up.

Will swung out of the way and laughed and then shared a relieved look with Emma to see him back to normal.

He clapped his tiny hands and bounced around on Emma's lap as the small family sang christmas carols by candlelight for hours, completely forgetting the storm outside.


End file.
